Reckless encounters
by ilookhotinblack
Summary: Doc Is known to be a feared crime boss. Follow the lives of the members who work for him, and the mayhem and trouble they cause. Warming mild smut, violence, language, drugs. Submit syoc open
1. Chapter 1

You are some of the most notorious bank robbers in all of Georgia, and you work for the crime boss know as doc, but this line of work is very dangerous and will most likely get you killed, this life is not to the faint of heart.

Syoc

Full name:

Cover name:

Birthday:

Age:

Skills:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Build :

Eye colour:

Hair colour:

Hairstyle:

Celebrity look alike:

History:

Reason for getting involved with doc:

Wardrobe style:

Outfit example:

Relationship: optional

here is my submit

Full name: Veronica harp

Cover name: diamond

Birthday: 19 September

Age: 27

Skills: master manipulator

Strengths: firearms

Weakness: fear of heights

Build : athletic

Eye colour: blue

Hair colour: platinum blond

Hairstyle: loose curls falling to is back

Celebrity look alike: dove Cameron

History: When Veronica was little she was taken from her home in Huston when her mother got busted for possession and the selling of meth, throughout her life Veronica was passed through the foster system and ended up getting involved with a gang that liked to steal cars and sell them for scrap this ended with her being sent to a Detention centre for a while but after dropping out of school at 16 and running away from her 5th foster family Veronica was left homeless and soon returned to stealing cars.

Reason for getting involved with doc: when Veronica was homeless she was picked up he doc and in exchange for him providing for her and renting her an apartment she would have to work for him.

Wardrobe style: practical with some edginess

Outfit example: tiger tank dress,grey and white print leggings, studded combat boots , leather jacket with fur collar.

Relationship: open to it


	2. Chapter 2

No POV

Doc was know through out the crime world as someone you did not want to cross, and his minions were meant to been much more dangerous because of this no one dared cross him. Right at this second doc was waiting at HQ for two of his minions, soon enough the door opened and closed the sound of foot steps were heard walking closer to the table, and the sound of the chair scraping along the stone floor as someone went to sit down.

Doc looked up and in front of his sat a man in his mid 20s throughout the crime world he was knows as "lynx" a master in forgery and high art theft. His brown eyes as well as his short Ivy League hair would not make you think he was a master thief.

Lynx looked at doc waiting for orders and information about his next job, however doc just looked back down at the map.

"So you gonna tell me why I'm here or just continue to ignore me because I don't like being ignored."

Doc looked at the smirk on lynxes face.

"Wait till were all here."

Just after doc finished speaking the door Omer and closed again both men looked to the door there stood a woman with sunglasses on covering her eyes.

"Doc" the woman know in the crime works as "diamond" a master car thief and manipulator spoke walking to the table and taking a seat.

Diamond took of her sunglasses to reveal light blue eyes observing her surroundings with a grin. Her hair so light could be mistaken for white and porcelain skin free of any blemish.

Doc went to stand by a whiteboard.

"Good now that your both here we can start."

Lynx looked around in confusion.

"Why are there only two of us where are the others."

He noticed diamond observing him with a grin

"Can I help you" he asked diamond who still wore the grin.

"No" diamonds eyes raked over him.

"Now you two there will be time for gossip later but right now we have work to do, and to answer your question lynx to pull this of I only need you two and you two seem like the perfect two to take on this job."

He pointed to a warehouse in what looked like to be in a in the middle of no-wear.

"We've just brought a large ship of marijuana from a man named Mr Delgado in New Brunswick Canada and I need you two to go and drive it here. To keep cover you two will be playing a couple who are on a road trip together."

Lynx and diamond looked at each other and then at doc.

"The two of you shall be given plane tickets that will take you to Saint John airport however you will both be on different flights in order to not attract attention. Diamond you shall be on the first flight and once you land you will book yourself into western inn for the night you reservation will already be done in advanced but you shall be under the alias of Donna Hudson and you will be visiting your boyfriend, lynx I will need an ID made for diamond, speaking of you lynx your flight will be the next day once you land you will go meet up with a man named bob he will meet you at the airport and give you the car you two will be using once you have the car head straight to the hotel and pick up Donna Hudson as her boyfriend mike hill. You with me so far?"

Both nodded

"Good you will drive to the location I provide for you there you will meet Mr Delgado however he won't be expecting you till 11:15pm so that should give you the time for get there. Now in the car it's self you will have a secret compartment in the boot that should be able to carry most of the marijuana however I want you both to take a suitcase fill it up with clothes for the next day but also clothing that you don't want because this will not only help you blend in but you might need to ditch some of the clothes and put some of the marijuana in your bags. now Mr Delgado has been know to be about shifty so in another compartment under the passenger seat there will be some GLOCK 19 & a few smith & western MP just to be safe."

Doc turned to lynx who was taking all the information in.

"Have you experience with GLOCKS."

"Not much but I know how to fire a gun if that's what your asking." Lynx shot back

"Very well diamond I expect you here in 7 days to collect you ticket and then make your way to the airport, Lynx same as well but you come the flowing day."

The rest of the meeting was pretty uneventful except the occasional bicker between the two thirds but now the meeting had finally come to an end and all three were in an elevator on the way down to their cars the first one to get off was lynx , not 10 seconds later diamond got off until it was just doc in his own lost in his own thoughts of the next few days.

Lynx's pov

Once I got off the elevator I walked through the car park to the end where my baby was parked my Bugatti was my baby who says crime doesn't pay because it seems to pay well.

On the way back to my apartment I make a call to a contact of mine who like me specialises in forgery.

" hey what up man"

"Nothing much but I need an ID made quickly."

"Okay give em details."

"Name Donna Hudson , age 27, birthday 19 September I'll quickly send you through an image of her... it's just Been sent I need them no later than Thursday."

" you got it."

I hang up just as I turn into my apartment block, it's not fancy but it's much nicer than most apartments once I get inside I notice I have a letter from my folks asking if I'm gonna visit for Christmas.

Like fuck that's happening, I'm not the sweet boy they dropped of at boarding school any more the sooner they accept that the better.

Diamonds pov

As soon as I get to my front door I notice it's open, silently I reach for the ruger in the back of my leggings and slowly open the door creep into the living room not expecting to see One of my old partners Johnny or better known in the criminal world as "axe" a feared hit man.

"Seriously Veronica."

He is looking at the gun aimed towards him.

" I'm not sure what I did to deserve you killing me but if you do go for the head I've shot enough people to know which is less painful."

I lower my gun and put it on the side table, always in reach.

"What are you doing here Axe?"

"What can't say my real name now."

He sits down on one of my chairs crossing his legs looking at me as if he were having a normal conversation between friends , that thought started to bring back the anger I felt towards him for acting like noting had happened how he Hadn't betrayed me and left me for dead.

" what else should I call the man who abandons me in the middle of a robbery to chase after some cheap whore and essentially leaves me to not only guard the hostages but load up the money, do you realise I got shot in the leg and had to run with no money and a busted leg, do you know how close I was to being nicked by the cops, and to make it worse you left me to deal with the aftermath as well as docs rage!"

A dark look came over axes face as he sits up straighter.

" that woman you call a whore is the mother to my child."

Huh ... he has a kid when did this happen?

As of reading my thoughts he spoke.

"18 months ago I met Amber and at first we both thought it would be a one night stand and it was until we discovered amber was pregnant. so to support both of us and a baby I asked buddy to give me some more jobs, at first I thought it would just been for the kid ya know but then me amber started to bond.

first it was friendship then over time it turned to love. Closer the baby came the more expensive it became and the more jobs I asked of doc. soon amber began to question what I did for a living and why I would leave at 1:00 in the morning and probably not get home till 11:00 at night, it was then I knew I had to tell her. Naturally she was very shocked and upset but said noting of it, as long as it paid the bills she didn't seem to care. But then baby Carlos came. Do ya know I wasn't there for the birth, It was the night we were on the bell top heist and instead of helping my girlfriend give birth to our son I was busy blowing someone's brains out. But anyway I was a few weeks after Carlos had been born me and amber were arguing a lot more and it was always the same subject my work. She didn't like it and felt that it wasn't the environment she wanted Carlos around and so on the day of the robbery we had had one of our biggest fights yet that morning, and I remember the call so vividly like it was yesterday, basically telling me that she was leaving and I could continue what I was doing and never see her or my son again or I could leave with them and put this life behind me. So I left. I wanted to visit you while you were recovering but with you being at HQ throughout your recovery I knew there would be no way for me to get into the building without doc finding out and I knew that as soon as he learnt about what happened he would kill me or worse kill amber or Carlos. the three of us were on the run for weeks, never staying in one place to long. finally i was able to call in some old contacts and get new Identity's done for us and get us a new life with new names a fresh start, but I had to see you to say goodbye."

He looked at me with a tired smile.

"what do you mean say goodbye?"

"I'm putting this life behind me and that means cutting all ties to this life, no more crime , just a normal life with a family."

I did a one over on him and noticed how different he looked, gone was the snake periceing , chunky jackets and ripped jeans in its place was some jeans with a bitten down. If I didn't knob Johnny I would say he seems like a different person completely.

"What's to stop me from calling doc right now and telling him your in town."

He give me a knowing look.

" you won't do that , do you know how I know? I know you Veronica I was your closest partner for 5 years the one who would always have a spare gun waiting for you when you would run out of bullets, the one who would always cover you back when some enemy gang would try and get a shot at you, and deep down I know that while you may be a hardened criminal you still care deeply about your friends and would do anything for them."

A sly grin appears on his face he knows he had won.

" look Johnny you just realise you will never have a normal life and your shit from the past will catch up with you, you can run for as long as you want but sooner or later we all have to face the grim reaper."

"I'll take my chances your most likely right but that just makes each moment I spend with them ever more special. I don't know if you'll ever break free of this life but I know how it's gonna end your ether gonna end up dead of in jail at least with me I have a Chance of dieing of old age."

The silence is broken by the sound of a phone ringing.

Johnny looked down and answered the phone, who ever was on the other end wasn't looking for a chat because I'm bout 8 seconds the call was over. Johnny turned to me.

" listen I gotta go it seems someone has tipped doc off bout me being in the city anyway this will most likely be the last time I see you so best of luck and don't get shot."

And with that final message Johnny was out the door and down the corridor. Leaving me Standing alone in my living room with only the sound of the traffic outside to keep me company.

Saturday 14th October 2018

Diamonds pov

I arrived in St. John airport at 13:05 and quickly made my way to he western inn. you would think doc with all his money buy a better hotel room.

I look around the room that contains a queen bed , wardrobe , desk and mini fridge. The bathroom not much better just he necessities.

Yes I know I a winy bitch but if I'm risking going to prison for at least 10 years for drug smuggling I'm at least gonna enjoy myself.

I pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing, I pick it up.

"Hey doc I'm here."

"Good Delgado is expecting you no later than tomorrow evening, and lynx will meet you tomorrow."

"Yh"

He disconnects the call.

NEXT MORNING

Ugh, the sound of my alarm is the first thing I hear, fuck that thing.

Getting out of bed I love to the bathroom to shower , shave my legs and get ready for the day.

30 mins later

After getting out the shower, I grab the hotel hair dryer and blow dry my hair. Once it's back to its silky smooth strands I decide put put it up in a high pony to keep it out the way, apply my signature red lipstick as well as winged eyeliner.

I then decide on a tiger tank dress,grey and white print leggings, studded combat boots , leather jacket with a fur collar. I want to look intimidating but my usual robbery clothing would draw to much attention at boarder control and me do not need that.

Right now it's 9:15 and room service had just delivered breakfast, just as I'm about to eat I hear a knock at the door.

"Common princess open the door!"

Asshole

I open There stands lynx with his smug grin.

"You call me princess again and your loose som very important body parts I'm sure you would like to keep."

Lynx puts his hands up in surrender.

"Easy tiger."

He was dressed in Dark Khaki Pants, white socks that went up to his calves, navy polo short sleeved shirt, silver watch on his left hand and a brown belt.

" you know we're smuggling drugs not going to the country club."

" someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, how bout I cut you a deal, once we secure the package we have a little drag doc said it could be our payment."

Lynx looks at me in anticipation, finally I relent.

" fine but we can't have it until we drop of the package at docs if boarder control finds us shit faced we might as well turn our selves in."

" deal now common Cars waiting."

And with this's more final words me and lynx walk out the room to check out and start the Journey.

No pov

After hours of driving the two of them finally make it to the warehouse and are instantly met with guns pointed at there heads. One of the men and man in his 40s with tattoos all over his body speaks up.

"What is your business here."

It was lynx's voice that spoke up.

"Where here it pick up docs package."

The man observes the two as if sizing them up then nods and presses a button that opens up the metal gate automising the area.

A small man in a white suite greets them and introduces himself as Mr Delgado.

"Welcome, I trust you had a pleasant journey."

Both nod deciding wordlessly to not speak, mr Delgado continues to speak.

" I'm surprised doc sent you two to pick up his order most of the time he sends more adapt men and never women."

At that last comment his eyes rake over diamond eyes very deliberately and settling on her chest.

" but then doc has never been one to mess around, he takes what he wants and nobody gets his way, a real man , Is he a real man to you sweetheart or do you want someone younger to show you what a real man looks like."

Eyes settling on diamonds who feels her GLOCK 19 tucked into her leggings, when Mr Delgado realises diamond has no internet of following up on his hint he steers the pair to the delivery room and starts handing over the order, once all of it is packed as well as the load on each of the suitcases lynx and diamond are Finishing of the final pack. Lynx take the suitcases out to the car. It's just diamond and mr Delgado.

Diamond soon finds herself pushed against the wall and a mouth covering hers all she can taste is mint, once her senses come back to her she reaches in to her legging and pulls out the gun and shoots mr Delgado in the groin.

The sound of the guns brings in the henchmen who notice there boss on the ground screaming in pain holding his groin as blood pours out.

Before they can even get a shot lynx charges in with hack gun and takes them out before they even realise what's happening.

More men run in drawn by the noise, but with both diamond and lynx shooting from left, right and centre they soon follow thee comrades in bleeding out on the floor, a floor that was quickly being turned red with all the blood spilt.

Soon it was just lynx and diamond standing in a room full of dead body's And the floor drenched in blood. Diamond turns to Delgado who is slowly bleeding out and puts a Bullet In is head.

Lynx is the first once to break the silence.

"Well docs not gonna be happy with this."

Diamond turns to him

"I don't like men touching me without my permission and if I recall you didn't looked to sad when you were putting bullets I'm there heads. Now if the car is packed let's get going we still have a job to do."

After a 14 hour drive and a few boarder checks later both lynx and diamond were in HQ watching doc unloading marijuana,

He puts some of the substance in some plastic sip bags and hands one each to diamond and lynx.

" there you go payment."

Lynx waits no time and is soon rolling himself to a joint ready to light it. After taking a few drags he passes it over to diamond.

"Here have a drag."

Diamond puts the joint to her lips and takes a long drag, lynx snatches it out of her hand.

" hey don't smoke it all you,have your own."

Doc calls them to attention.

" while I'm pleased the delivery went well we still need to discuss what happens at the warehouse , I specifically told you to collect the marijuana not turn it into a bloodbath. Your lucky that this was not traced back to you , however I never want to see you pull a stunt like that again otherwise next time you'll find out just how malicious and dangerous I can be."

As the three of them walk to the elevator little flak is made.

"I'll call you when your next job will be."

And with those parting words doc soon left the building leaving the two behind him.

 **Finally I Completed this chapter shout out to deniable0173 For lynx.**


End file.
